War Of Heroes: Gilver
"A King has his Reign... Then He Dies!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Gilver is a new instalment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a Fanfiction sequel to The Walking Dead: A New Frontier after the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, taking place far after the War Against the Villain Armada in the year 2020, however instead of the events taking place in The Multiverse happening as it normally, a terrible event has happened after the events of A New Frontier: Despite the Battle of Richmond seeing the Destruction of The Villain Armada and the Foundation of The Great Frontier (a new, reformed New Frontier under the command of Javier Garcia), the great Hero Knight named Clementine Everett has died while looking for her adopted son, Alvin Jr., in the American Wastelands! The death of Clementine has enraged The Great Creator to the point where he destroys both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, leaving Javier and the Great Frontier the last Faction in the Multiverse to stand in the wake of massive Cataclysms tearing apart dozens of Dimensions, and now in the year 2020 (3 years after Clementine's Death), the Great Creator goes by the name of 'Gilver' and suppresses his gargantuan Power in order to never bring harm to any Dimension again, living a normal life as a Drifter alongside Laura Kinney/X-23 and the extremely ill David Garcia, a former Lieutenant of the Old Frontier who was overwhelmed and devoured by Walkers during the Battle of Richmond. The game is set for release in 2020 for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC and Nintendo Switch. Cast *Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator/Gilver *Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney/X-23 *Alex Hernandez as David Garcia *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett (Phone Recording only) *Eriq La Salle as Will Munson *Elise Neal as Kathryn Munson *Jeff Schine as Javier Garcia *Kelley Crowder as Eleanor *Grace Hsin as Fern *Mark Barbolak as Knight *Raymond Ochoa as Gabriel Garcia *Billy Murray as Jonathan Price *Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish *Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley *Shelly Shannoy as Kate Garcia *Yuri Lowenthal as Dr. Paul Lingard *David Vincent as Ozone (Audio Logs Only) Character Bios The Great Creator/Gilver - The former Leader of The Villain Armada and main instigator of the events taking place across the whole Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, the Great Creator is now a complete emotional train-wreck after the Destruction of The Villain Armada and Death of Clementine Everett, and now in the year 2020 (3 years after these 2 crippling events), the Creator now goes under the name 'Gilver' and lives a normal life in a Log Cabin deep within the Outskirts of New Chicago. Because of his actions leading to the Foundation of The Great Frontier and the Collision of several Dimensions through Gilver's Powers (resulting in the deaths of 4 quadrillion people. Yes, Quadrillion!), Gilver has vowed to suppress his Multiversal Powers he held as 'The Great Creator' and absolutely refuses to use any level of Power due to the risk of hurting anybody, however to completely weaken his Powers he constantly drinks heavy amounts of Alcohol and consumes Painkillers to numb his own pain, however describes it "taking away the physical pain, but NEVER the mental pain". He still retains some level of Multiverse Power as he is able to heal several wounds which normally would be fatal to Humans (shotgun blasts to the chest, stabs, head bashings etc.) and it is because of this that Gilver constantly self-harms himself with his Yamato Katana, stabbing himself in the stomach with it several times a week to relieve himself of the guilt of having killed 4,000,000,000,000,0000 people in one Cataclysm Event with his gargantuan level of Power. He also does not sleep often due to Nightmares of The War of The Multiverse, which Laura Kinney often wakes up to and sees him squirming and muttering in his sleep as the two share a Bedroom in the Cabin, the two constantly arguing over the Nightmares (with Gilver also constantly taking Sleeping Pills to stop his pain). Laura Kinney/X-23 - Gilver's partner and 'roommate' after the Death of Clementine and the Great Frontier's Foundation, Laura stays in the Log Cabin with the former Great Creator and the extremely ill David Garcia after the War Against the Villain Armada ended. After 3 years of keeping an eye on the Great Frontier (which is under Javier's command) and looking after David, who was almost devoured by a Walker Horde at the end of A New Frontier and is now suffering from several Walker, which Laura sends out Gilver to retrieve Medical Supplies from Richmond whilst she watches David's condition, the 17-year-old Mutant has come upon hard emotional times. X-23's relationship towards Gilver is described as one of both love and hatred, with Kinney having 2 different sides to her personality when it comes to Gilver: She appears to be quite flirtatious and romantic with the Great Creator in some moments (I mean, they share a Room in the Cabin, so... There's that), however in other moments she can hold a deep resentment towards the "300,000-year-old pretending to be 17" due to Gilver's constant emotional dwelling over Clementine's death in the 3 years since the events of The Walking Dead: A New Frontier. David Garcia - A former Lieutenant of the New Frontier (now called 'The Old Frontier'), David has become a complete shell of his former self after nearly being devoured by a Horde of Walkers during the Season Finale of 'The Walking Dead: A New Frontier', and now 3 years after his brother Javier founded The Great Frontier, David stays with Gilver and Laura inside the Log Cabin deep inside the New Chicago Outskirts. Confined to an IV Machine functioning to treat the Walker Infection and stop it from spreading, David's various Bites are healing after such a long period of time, however by the start of the game he is pale, shrivelled and drawl due to a change in Medication which he describes as 'Full-body Medical castration'. David holds a mutual dislike towards Gilver, the latter completely blaming him for the Death of Clementine and David accusing Gilver of being a 'self-loathing, pathetic dumbass with a magic Katana used for gargantuan genocide'. Javier Garcia - The Leader of the Great Frontier and main antagonist of the game, alongside Dr. Paul Lingard and Kate Garcia. After Gilver killed over 4 quadrillion people using the last of his Power, the Great Frontier became a Paramilitary Faction which operates far away from the United Dimensions Coalition and has its own way of executing Operations after The Multiversal Concordance declares that while Gilver is classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction, the United Nations Multiverse Forces have completely outlawed any Missions that act against the remaining Hero Knights (as Gilver isn't harming anyone by staying in a Log Cabin in the middle of the Woods). Javier believes that Gilver is still a massive danger and wishes to kill the Great Creator to properly find David a Cure for the Walker Infection, his brother being the only Objective to complete; he also holds some extent of hatred for X-23, noting that he once idolized The Wolverine but once Laura joined Gilver he "lost all respect for the animal that joined a genocidal maniac". Dr. Paul Lingard - The head of the Great Frontier Science Division, Lingard appears later in the game to assist Javier in his Mission of tracking Gilver and Laura across the United States of America, with Lingard taking up a slight fascination with X-23 due to her Adamantium Claws and Healing Factor. Plot Prologue: The Year is 2020 The game starts by showing a Billboard near a Highway in New Metroville City, which switches between several Hologram Advertisements before the camera pans down to a Taxi Cab and shows The Great Creator in the back of the Vehicle, the Multiverse Being looking extremely depressed while drinking from a large Whiskey Bottle, with his dark brown hair completely greasy and long down to the bottom of his neck as he takes out his Cellphone and a call is heard: "Hey, Mr. Kriegler. This is your, uh... Contact, Gilver and, um... I'm calling you in relation to The Great Frontier in New Richmond and I'm also looking for a Settlement under their control named 'McCarrol Ranch'? Um, I've been looking to find out if you have a young infant of about 2 years old named 'Alvin Jr.', or just 'AJ' for short. Now if you think I'm taking him off your hands for cheap, I'm not... I can put in an Adoption Form alongside an even $2000. My partner and I are completely aware that it's not the full Payment for the Adoption, but I can sort you out for the rest of the Money after about a week." as Gilver is heard coughing from the Phone Call, then forces himself to stop and says "Ah, excuse me... Anyway, the Adoption is sort of a big present for my girlfriend. We've been... Trying for a few months and it hasn't been working. So if you could just get back to me in a few days or so, I'd be happy to get over to McCarrol Ranch and pay the $2000, maybe if you call me with this Number we can meet up at the Ranch and you can see that I have the funds, I'll give you the cash... Uh, no Paperwork. Me and my girlfriend aren't the biggest fans of that Paperwork stuff. Thanks, Mr. Kriegler." as the game shows Gilver walking down a Freeway Road at night as a few men in Gangster-like clothing see him, before talking in inaudible dialogue and walking behind Gilver, and then Gilver walks into a Gas Station and starts buying some things such as Food Packs and large Drink Bottles before walking up towards the Cashier, who says "$4.50" so Gilver gives him the Money requested, saying "Thanks, man." and then he walks out with everything he bought in a Bag, but then just as he exits he sees one of the Gangsters who followed him walk up to the Cashier and aim an M1911 Pistol at the man, saying "Open the Cash Register, give us all the fucking Money!" as the Cashier puts his hands up in fear and says "Okay, alright! I'm opening it!!" as Gilver watches the man empty the Cash Register and give up all his Money. As the Gangsters exit, Gilver goes up to the Door of the Gas Station and shouts "Hey! You like taking from defenseless people, huh?" as the Lead Gangster hands his Duffel Bag to a few other Gangsters and asks "Oh? And who asked you to get involved? Screw off, kid!" as Gilver sighs and says "Listen, man... You can't just go robbing off of anybody you want-" but then a Gangster shoots him in the head with a Desert Eagle Pistol, the 50 Caliber Bullet blowing Gilver's brains out as he falls to the ground and the Lead Gangster yells "Oh, what the fuck?! What the actual fucking shit-Hell are you doing, asshole?!" and a Gangster responds "Dude, do you wanna stand here on the Freeway getting lectured by some fucking kid?", "You didn't have to shoot, you stupid fucking little-" but then the massive Bullet wound in Gilver's head suddenly closes and he gets up slowly, and as the Gangsters all back up and look in complete bewilderment, Gilver says "Seriously, guys... Let's not do this-" but then all the Gangsters take out their Pistols, shooting into Gilver dozens of times as the boy backs up a few metres, bleeding heavily from his torso with several Bullet wounds as he spits out some blood and tells them "Tried to warn ya..." as his iconic Yamato Katana teleports into his hand, and he unsheathes the Blade as the Gangsters all start firing at him again, however this time Gilver swings Yamato to cut most of the Bullets, taking in what he can bear as he slices into all the Gangsters, slicing one's leg off and cutting another in the stomach so deep that all his intestines fall out, but then one Gangster grabs a Pipe and hits Gilver with it on the back with a hard hit, causing the boy to scream in pain and fall to the ground as the Gangsters start to Pistol-whip him, but then Gilver simply tells them "You... Fucking assholes!!!" as he takes Yamato and stabs one more Gangster in the stomach, decapitating another and as the man's head rolls to the Floor he sees the Lead Gangster, who cowers in absolute fear and tosses the Duffel Bag to him, saying "Here, take it! Take it and leave me alone!!" as Gilver sighs and uses his Teleportation to get behind the Lead Gangster and brutally stabs him in the stomach. Gilver then walks over to the Duffel Bag and picks it up as he approaches the Gas Station, bruised and bloody as he walks towards the Cashier and plants the Duffel Bag on a Counter, before the grateful Cashier tells him "T-thank you, young man! You alright? They did give you a good fight just now." as Gilver laughs and responds "Good fight? Yeah... That was a cake walk compared to what I've been through." and the Cashier asks "Well... I don't mean to be intrusive, but what do you mean by that?" as Gilver shakes his head, answering with "Nothing. You have a nice night!" as he walks out carrying the Bag he collected earlier as the titles show 'Activision Presents, a Ubisoft-Pixar Production... War Of Heroes: Gilver'. After the Intro plays, the game switches to Gilver in New Chicago after the War Against the Villain Armada has ended and The Multiversal Concordance has been signed by both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, with the boy attending a Mass Funeral for the Soldiers who died in the Cataclsymic War, looking at the gigantic (and I mean gigantic!) Memorial Wall containing hundreds of millions from this Dimension alone (the Reality Gilver now lives in is called 'Earth-120'), reading the Earth-120 Memorial before finding the only name he cares about: Clementine Everett. After seeing Clementine's name inscribed onto the Earth-120 Memorial, Gilver guzzles down an entire Bottle of Whiskey, before putting a Rose right next to Clementine's Inscription and then walking away as he throws the Whiskey Bottle in a nearby Trash Can, but then hears a voice that asks "Gilver?" and he turns around to see Eleanor (a character from The Walking Dead: A New Frontier) standing next to the Earth-120 Memorial, asking "What the fuck do you want?" in a gravelled, tired voice as Eleanor responds "I need your help, Gilver... I've come to tell you about the Great Frontier-" as Gilver immediately starts walking away, saying "I don't want shit to do with The Great Frontier, Eleanor! You should fucking know that." as Eleanor pleads "No, you don't understand! Javier has been barred by the United Dimensions Coalition, his Resources are being taken away-" and Gilver responds "Good, fucking assholes don't deserve prosperity after what happened to Clementine." and he starts to walk faster, with Eleanor yelling "You need to help! He'll come for you! Great Creator!!!", and upon hearing mention of his old Legendary Title, Gilver turns and shouts "Get the fuck away from me, Great Frontier scum!!" as Eleanor backs off from him and mutters "Javier and the Great Frontier... They're coming for you." as Gilver simply walks away and gets into his Car, driving away from the Earth-120 Memorial and calling his Contact from earlier, Mr. Kriegler: "Mr. Kriegler, it's Gilver. Look, I know that I'm calling you 2 days since last time, but this is urgent: I need you to verify the Pricing right now." as Mr. Kriegler can be heard from the other end of the Call, and Gilver responds "No, I need to get the infant immediately! I just had a conversation with a Great Frontier Medic, and she told me Javier is aiming up for something big. Yes Kriegler, the United Nations Multiverse Forces have cut his Military Operations short, and he is fucking furious! Just... Please, keep the kid safe until I get to McCarrol Ranch. Thank you, Kriegler!" as he drives past a Highway and into the New Chicago Outskirts right next to the Countryside, driving into the Woods before hanging up on Kriegler. Gilver then parks his Car up next to a large Log Cabin the middle of the Woods, getting out of the Car and taking a set of Medical Syringe Vials from his pocket before walking into the Cabin, where Laura Kinney/X-23 walks up to him after hearing screams of pain coming from one of the Bedrooms, telling Gilver "He's having a bad day." but Gilver simply walks over to the Fridge and takes out a Bottle of Cider, pouring himself a glass and remarking "They're all bad days, Laura." as Laura checks the Medical Vials he brought in, saying "This isn't gonna be enough, y'know. He was having it really bad before you got here, now he won't get through an entire week?" as Gilver drinks the Cider he poured himself before Laura fills the Medical Syringe with a Serum, handing it to Gilver and saying "Your turn; I had a rough night." and then Gilver downs the rest of his Cider before sarcastically responding "Aw, poor you." as he walks into the Bedroom where the screams of pain are coming from, seeing David Garcia writhing in pain as a Walker Bite in his neck spouts out blood, with Gilver walking towards David with the Medical Syringe in his hand. However, he then stops halfway and hears Clementine speaking in his head: "I shouldn't have trusted the New Frontier.", "I knew David. He took AJ away from me.", "You monsters! No!!!" as he gets a quick audio Flashback of Alvin Jr. saying "Clem..!" before snapping out of it and then seeing David fall out of his Bed, writhing on the Floor as Gilver considers whether or not he should let the Walker Infection simply take hold, but then after some hesitation he speed-walks over to David and (instead of injecting the Medical Serum gently) stabs the Medical Syringe hard into David's Bite, emptying the Serum with a large amount of force, and then David groans in pain and almost passes out as Gilver remarks "Good morning, you piece of shit!" as he picks David up and slowly puts him back into his Bed, the former New Frontier Councilman responding "Fuck off, Gilver." as Gilver sarcastically asks "Oh, what's wrong? You angry I injected the Serum too hard?" and David answers "You leave me here 3 times a week with that fucking Wolverine girlfriend of yours, she never listens to me. I know a Military Movement when I see one!" as Gilver asks "What?" so David explains "Javier and his 'Great Frontier' - They're being inspected by the United Dimensions Coalition, and therefore barred from conducting Operations on Earth-120, which Javi isn't exactly happy about." as Gilver responds "Yeah, because Laura and I are here. I'm basically a walking, talking Infinity Stone that controls The Multiverse, and she has Adamantium Claws in her feet and hands! One of the most capable Assassins ever." as David tells him "They don't want X-23, they're only after you!" and Gilver morbidly responds "Oh? That's so interesting!" but David ignores his sarcasm and says "Oh yeah, that's how fucking stupid they are! They wouldn't dare touch Laura in your presence, but they're arguably doing worse by trying to come here..." as his thoughts drift off to The War of The Multiverse, and he (under hallucination from the Medical Serum or confusion between the Timelines of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe) tells Gilver "They're waiting for you in the Metroville Ruins." as Gilver responds "Metroville was a long time ago, David. There is no Dimensional War, understand? There hasn't been one fought in over 6 years... That little 'Battle' in Richmond between you and Joan, that was a bunch of Politics turned to a large Skirmish." as David looks at him and sighs, saying "What a depressed, self-loathing dumbass you are... When the New Frontier found you, you and Clementine were just a couple of Scavengers trying to raise a 2-year-old infant. Living off all the Scraps you could find in a Wasteland, living in a fucking Abandoned Freighter Bus when Ava found you; The New Frontier took you in, and yes we had our massive disadvantages... But we gavd you, Clem and AJ a purpose, a Family!" as Gilver rolls up his sleeve and shows a Healed Patch on his forearm where the New Frontier Symbol once was, saying "I stabbed myself in the shoulder and ripped off my 'purpose' when you destroyed MY Family!" as David turns melancholy, saying "Gilver, I'm so sorry! You may have removed the Symbol, but that isn't enough! We marked you!!" as Gilver walks out of the Room and says "I removed my Mark, David... And I'm glad that Walker bit into your neck and ripped your Symbol off too!!" as he slams the Door shut as David tells "Nobody should live like this, drugged in a fucking Log Cabin in the middle of the Woods! Admit it: You're waiting for me to die!" as the screen turns to black. A few minutes later, Gilver is seen in his and Laura's shared Bedroom as he hangs Yamato up on the wall and starts cleaning the Katana Blade using a Cloth while Laura walks into the Bedroom and lies down on the Bed, before scolding Gilver by telling him "You almost killed David this morning! I saw you stand there for 20 seconds while he writhed on the Floor in pain, and you also know that he needs a Serum Dose every single week!" as Gilver responds "That Serum was all the Doctors in New Richmond gave me. What was I supposed to do? Unsheathe Yamato and just cleave the guy's arm clean off in front of the entire Medical Staff?!" as Laura tells him "Oh, I know you've got $2000 squirrelled away somewhere." and Gilver answers "That Money is for us to adopt AJ." but then Laura, switching to a far more sarcastic tone, says "Well if you want a baby so badly, why don't you and I have... A night alone in here? Like we always do, but with a lot more... Tension, involved?" as Gilver chuckles lightly and responds with "Your sarcasm is high, but noted." as Laura tells him "Well, if you don't like my sarcasm, let's get serious: I'm getting worried about you, Gilver. All the blood I wash from your clothes, all the dry Conjunctivitis I see in your eyes when you wake up every few months... I know you're not sleeping well, I wake up in the middle of the Night to see you rolling around like a worm in Bed, mumbling 'Clementine, Clementine...' over and over again 'till you wake up and start crying." as she takes out a Bottle of Pills, saying "And I bet you can't even read what's on that label: It's Ibuprofen." as Gilver snatches the Ibuprofen Pills away from her and says "Stay outta my shit, understand?" as Laura continues to scrutinize him by taking out a White Bullet and a .44 Magnum Revolver, sniffing the Bullet and saying "What's this? Smells like Multiverse Energy from Yamato to me!" as Gilver yells "Give me it!!" and then Laura backs up, holding the Revolver and White Bullet (the latter made from Multiverse Energy which Gilver concentrates into the White Bullet to commit suicide), saying "If you are gonna blow your Brains off, wait until you've gotten AJ back and a permanent Serum Supply for David. You only mopped this Floor last night!" and then Gilver grabs the .44 Magnum Revolver, but Laura doesn't let him have the White Bullet as Gilver says "I don't need this argument!" as he tosses the Revolver onto a Desk and hangs up Yamato before lying down in Bed and falling to sleep after a couple minutes.